Conventional printer controllers may often be small computers located within the printer device. These small computers may receive documents in the form of print data and then determine how to layout the document on paper for printing. In some cases, the printer controller and a local or remote computer may communicate via a common printer control language or a page description language (PDL) that may describe a document as a set of commands for drawing graphics, text, images, or the like. Commands may also include instructions related to page information, such as margins, fonts, or the like. Today's mobile computers, such as a smart phones, tablets, or the like, continue on a path towards having more and more powerful processors, improved hardware architecture, higher central processing unit (CPU) speeds, more CPU cores, and more bits (e.g., 64 bits) for processing. Accordingly, a typical mobile computer CPU may often be more powerful than a printer controller processor in a typical printer. Network connected printers and multi-function printers can select jobs from multiple sources: job queues, security queues, document management systems, built in disks, digital cameras or removable mass storage devices. The ability to select, examine and manipulate jobs before printing may be desirable. Potential manipulations include form or letterhead overlay/underlay, watermarking, page headers or footers with numbering, serial stamping, color correction/conversion, n-Up, imposition, or the like. Also, previewing the results of these manipulations prior to printing may be desirable. Also, users may generate and/or receive electronic documents in a wide variety of file formats and/or page description languages (PDLs). Further, at any given time, users may be using a variety of computing platforms and/or operating systems. Further, enterprises may include numerous computing platforms and/or operating systems that are part of their information technology infrastructure. Often users may attempt to “preview” their various documents on different computing platforms to see how the document may appear if it is printed. However, since different documents may be comprised of different types of PDL's and previewing these documents may be attempted on many different types of computing platforms, adequate previewing features may be unavailable for a given computing platform and/or for a given PDL. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the invention has been made.